disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Armadylan (Trivia)
A character trivia of Armadylan. Trivia * Armadylan’s favorite animal is an armadillo. * He is the fourth hero to appear in the series. * In Meet Armadylan, he allies with the PJ Masks. * In "PJ Dylan", Armadylan thought that he was an official member of the PJ Masks after he defeated the primary villains, but it was eventually resolved by the PJ Masks that they prefer that he can help them once in a while rather than being an actual member of the trio. ** Since the premiere of the episode, some of the fans thought that Armadylan actually became an official member of the PJ Masks, but the outcome for being part of the trio was proven to be false as revealed in "Clash on Mystery Mountain". * In Atlantic: Welcome Back, Armadylan (Part 2), he becomes an official member of the PJ Masks. ** He is also the second character to join them, the first being PJ Robot in the PJ Masks episode PJ Robot. * He is the quaternary protagonist of Season 2 of the PJ Masks series, but does not appear in every episode. * In Disney Junior: The Animated Series, he was later kicked off the team, due to his recklessness. * He lost his friendship with the PJ Masks, especially Gekko, after he was kicked off the team and became a villain. **However, in "Come Back, Armadylan!", his friendship with the PJ Masks was renewed when Gekko emotionally apologizes to him for kicking him out for being so reckless and is reinstated again as a PJ Mask in "Atlantic: Welcome Back, Armadylan (Part 2)". * His signature color is tan/brown or orange. * In Nobody’s Sidekick and Armadylan Menace, he became Romeo or either Night Ninja's sidekick as he crossed to the bad side due to how the PJ Masks kicked him off their team for being too reckless until he learned that he was tricked by both villains. * His name in the French book version in Tatouro, while in the French show, his name is Tatouro’Tom. * He is the only member to wear a helmet and armor instead of a jumpsuit and mask. * He was captured once by Romeo in Armadylan’d and Dangerous because he (Romeo) wanted to steal his powers to upgrade his lab. * At the moment, he has narrated three episode lines. ** The first was Nobody’s Sidekick. ** The second was Armadylan’d and Dangerous. ** The third was PJ Masks vs. Bad Guys United. * Like Owlette, he is a fan of Flossy Flash, as shown in Armadylan Menace. * Like Gekko, he is very strong and can lift any heavy objects. * His daytime name is revealed to be 'Dylan' in Armadylan’s Wish. * In Welcome to Shape-topia, Armadylan, he gains a new pet armadillo named Armor. * In PJ Dylan, he is shown to be good at fixing cars when he accidentally broke the Cat Car. * Rip developes a crush on Armadylan in Rip's New Crush. * His strength, his abilities, and the similarity of his physique makes a reference to Armadillo, a villain of Marvel Comics. * He has a fear of clowns according to Clowning Chaos!. * Unlike the PJ Masks, his armor suit does not glow when using powers. * He is the strongest member of the PJ Lion Guard. Category:Character trivias Category:Trivias